Cycki Kise
by Piegowata
Summary: Zdesperowany Kise, sztuczne cycki i ciotowaty Aomine


UWAGA! Nie doszukiwać się nawet najmniejszego sensu w jakiejkolwiek linijce.

Pisane, bez zbytniego przemyślenia i dla śmiechu. Na koniec ślady seksów - bójcie się.

* * *

Kise był ostatnio zaniepokojony, nie, to za mało powiedziane. Kise był po prostu przerażony. Serce biło mu jak oszalałe i wypełniało się nadzieją za każdym razem, gdy jakaś wysoka, ciemna sylwetka mignęła mu w oddali. Powód tego był prosty, jego partner go unikał. Tak w zasadzie to Kise przekonywał się, że po prostu jest przewrażliwiony, a Aomine ma zły dzień, tydzień, miesiąc... ale kiedy ten bezceremonialnie na jego widok odwrócił się na pięcie i pognał jak szalony byleby z daleka od modela, to wszelkie wątpliwości opadły. I tak oto Kise się załamał, bo przecież jego życie składało się z koszykówki, Aomine i modelingu, przy czym dwa pierwsze ściśle się ze sobą łączyły, co oznaczało, że jeśli Aomine odejdzie, to i koszykówka straci sens, wtedy Kise nie pozostanie nic innego jak sztuczny uśmiech i puste wnętrze.

Ale Kise tylko z pozoru wygląda na miłego i grzecznego chłopca, tak naprawdę potrafi zawzięcie walczyć o swoje. Postanowił więc działać. Dobrze wiedział kiedy to się zaczęło, Aomine zaczął go unikać po pewnym wydarzeniu jakie miało miejsce w jego domu. To był wyjątkowy wieczór i nareszcie mogli pobyć sami, więc temperatura wyraźnie wzrosła, Kise ściągnął koszulkę i wtedy Daiki natychmiast zrzucił go z kolan i wybiegł z mieszkania.

Powód – brak cycek u Kise

Poszkodowany – dupa Kise (Daiki to niezła świnia, a podłoga była twarda)

Cel – zmusić Aomine do powrotu.

Plan jest, straty ocenione, czas działać.

* * *

Podejście pierwsze.

Stanik miseczka D zakupiony, niech lepiej Aomine to doceni, bo sprzedawczyni w sklepie nagle okazała gotowość w prezentowaniu towaru na sobie, jak tylko Kise przekroczył próg jej przybytku. Szaleńcza gonitwa nie wspiera dobrego wyglądu.

Gniecie cholerstwo, jak baby mogą to nosić, o i skarpetka mu wypadła przez co lewa strona jest mniejsza od prawej. Kise upchnął ją ponownie. Teraz może iść na łowy. Łowy serca Daiki'ego.

Dwa śmietniki, cztery drzewa, ławka i grupa popiskujących dziewczyn... tyle go dzieli od swojej ofiary. Aomine właśnie jakby nigdy nic pochłania drugie śniadanie (za pewne gwizdnięte z torby Momoi, odważny człowiek, kiedyś natknie się na takie zrobione przez nią i żegnaj okrutny świecie) i ze zmarszczonym czołem przegląda swoje ukochane gazetki. W Kise aż się gotowało by trzepnąć go tym po głowie.

Zrobił kilka głębszych wdechów i zaczął systematycznie zmniejszać dystans pomiędzy nimi. Z kubłami na śmieci poszło łatwo, nikt go nie zaatakował, żaden zaciekawiony szczur nie wystawił swojego nosa na światło dzienne, ani też ofiara szkolnej przemocy nie postanowiła uraczyć do błagalnym spojrzeniem o pomoc w wydostaniu się ze swojej pułapki.

Drzewa były idealnym schronieniem dla CyckoKise i dla niego ten odcinek skończył się zdecydowanie zbyt szybko.

Ławka o dziwo tez nie rzuciła się na niego, stała sobie cierpliwie, ignorując go kompletnie, co w zaistniałej sytuacji było mu jak najbardziej na rękę.

Prawdziwy poligon zaczął się w momencie, gdy została tylko pusta przestrzeń, a na środku rozchichotane przedstawicielki płci TYLKO-IM-SIE-WYDAJE-ZE-PIEKNEJ. Kise z brzuchem przyciśniętym do ziemi niemal się czołgał raz za razem zastanawiając się, gdzie kobiety chowają cycki na czas kiedy muszą się bliżej zapoznać z podłogą, glebą lub innymi powierzchniami płaskimi, przecież tego do kieszeni nie wciśniesz.

W końcu, po wielu losowych przeciwnościach, umorusany, zziajany, ociekający potem i z prawą półkulą większą od drugiej staną przed jego Aominecchim. Nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że został kompletnie zignorowany (Daiki wciąż wpatrywał się w cycatą, rudą dziewczynę jakby mając nadzieję, ze ona nagle ożyje) chrząknął znacząco przybierając wystudiowaną pozę.

Zmarszczka na czole Aomine znacznie się powiększyła, gdy zobaczył przed sobą blond piękność. Jednak na jego twarz zagościła irytacja, nie zaś wyczekiwane przez Kise uwielbienie. Ponadto, gdy tylko chłopak zorientował się kto kryje się pod tą warstwą kurzu i sztucznych piersi w mig czmychnął, niewątpliwie wykorzystując jakąś sprytną sztuczkę podpatrzoną od Kuroko.

* * *

Podejście drugie

Kise sapnął z irytacji, gdy sprzedawczyni - pewna, że wrócił tu specjalnie dla niej – podała mu żelowe wkładki do stanika. Aomine na pewno uciekł z powodu jego nieregularnych kształtów, teraz wszystko powinno być w porządku.

Zmiął karteczkę, na której kobieta napisała swój numer telefonu, całkowicie przekonana, że ten rumieniec to ze wstydu, nie zaś z rosnącego wkurwienia i wybiegł ze sklepu. W ślepej uliczce wepchnął nowy nabytek do stanika i pomaszerował tak do domu Aomine całkowicie ukryty pod przeciwdeszczowym płaszczem. Wcale się nie wyróżniał z otoczenia, ależ skąd, to norma - chłopak z dużymi cyckami, ogromnym kapeluszu na głowie (coby twarzy nie było widać) i pelerynie... w 40 stopniowym upale.

Gdy wreszcie dotarł na miejsce odrzucił zbędne rekwizyty, rozpiął jeszcze jeden guzik koszuli, nonszalancko oparł się o filar podtrzymujący zadaszenie i zapukał do drzwi.

Otworzyła mu pani Aomine, która zlustrowała go wzrokiem i krzyknęła w głąb domu:

- Daiki, jakiś psychopata do ciebie!

- Blondyn? - dało się usłyszeć głos chłopaka.

- Tak!

- Powiedz mu, ze mnie nie ma.

Matka wyraźnie odetchnęła z ulgą. A w Kise tylko wzbierały łzy. Dupek. Dupek. Dupek. Aomine Jego Chujowa Mość.

* * *

Podejście trzecie – _spokojne, acz zdecydowane przywołanie do porządku. Mile widziane elementy perswazji. Całkowicie profesjonalnie i z dystansem._

- Aominecchi, nie zostawiaj mnieeeeee, Aominecchi.

- Kise, spieprzaj jestem na lekcji.

- Aominecchi...

- Można wiedzieć co pan tam robi panie Ryouta? I nalegałbym by pan wchodził drzwiami, okna przeznaczone są do innych celów.

* * *

Podejście czwarte

Czas zadzwonić. Wziąć go na litość. Powiedzieć, że jest molestowany, że zdechł mu kot, sąsiadka urodziła dziecko, łysieje, zalało mu mieszkanie, albo po prostu...

„numer z którym chcesz się połączyć jest poza zasięgiem..."

Kurwa.

* * *

Kise przycupnął na ławce, na której jeszcze do niedawna jadali z Aomine wspólnie drugie śniadanie. Drżał mu podbródek, a z oczu ciekły łzy, nie miał ochoty pokazać się w szkole w takim stanie. Przegrał, wszystko stracił. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Dlaczego? Chciał tylko wiedzieć dlaczego. Tak naprawdę wiedział, jednak chciał to usłyszeć z jego ust.

Widział jak przez mgłę, dlatego bardziej poczuł, niż zobaczył jak Aomine siada obok. Jego słodki zapach i zdecydowane kroki. Jego zrezygnowane westchnienie i ta dłoń gładząca złote włosy.

Kise z niewiadomych sobie powodów na ten czuły gest zareagował jeszcze większym płaczem.

- Aominecchi ja...

- Muszę cię zostawić, dla biuściastych panienek... naprawdę myślałeś, że tak powiem?

- Hę?

- Kise jesteś ciotą.

- Hę?

- Moja matka teraz się boi, że prześladują mnie dziwni psychole, co niekoniecznie mija się z prawdą.

Kise zdobył się na krzywy uśmiech. Postanowił, że zapyta o wszystko, porozmawiają, wyjaśnią, że wreszcie wyzna swoje uczucia. Otworzył usta, zbierając się w sobie i...

-Czyli mogę już wyrzucić ten sztuczny biust? - wypalił. Aomine przejechał dłonią po twarzy.

-Co mnie jebnęło w łeb, że wymieniłem te wszystkie kobiety na płaskiego modela z problemami psychicznymi?

* * *

Gorąco, zdecydowanie zbyt gorąco, ale Kise nie narzeka, tylko rozpina koszulę i ponownie wpija się w usta Aomine, mrucząc przy tym z zadowolenia.

- Aominecchi chcę się zapytać...

- Teraz? - wzdycha chłopak i przyciąga do siebie zaborczo blondyna.

- Ostatnio, dlaczego ty taki byłeś?

Daiki odsuwa od siebie Kise na długość ramion i pod presją jego spojrzenia spuszcza głowę. Cisza trwa tak długo, że Kise utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że nie uzyska już odpowiedzi. W końcu z ust Aomine wydobywa się ledwo słyszalny szept:

-Ja jeszcze nigdy... no wiesz. Jestem kompletnie zielony.

Mózg Kise pracował dziś na zwolnionych obrotach, jeśli kiedykolwiek ktoś potwierdził istnienie u niego takowego narządu, więc zanim zrozumiał sens wypowiedzianych słów minęła chwila.

A Daiki czekał wciąż z opuszczoną głową i palącymi wstydem policzkami.

-A podobno to ja jestem idiotą – prychnął Kise i jakby nigdy nic ugryzł lekko rozchylone usta swojego chłopaka całkowicie przejmując inicjatywę.

Głupi Daiki, głupi. Kto by się przejmował takimi rzeczami. Wiadomo Kise miał już kilka partnerów i partnerek, ale tym razem to było coś wyjątkowego i uczuciowego, dla niego to również był pierwszy raz na wiele sposobów. Głupi Daiki. Przecież on – Kise Ryouta, nigdy nie przejmowałby się czymś takim. Tak samo jak nigdy nie nakładałby sztucznego biustu, nie władowałby się przez okno do sali lekcyjnej, nie nachodziłby swojego wybranka w domu i nie dzwoniłby do niego z zamiarem wymuszenia natychmiastowej pomocy. Tak, nigdy by czegoś takiego nie zrobił...

Jedno o Aomine można było powiedzieć – nie kłamał. Był całkowicie nieporadny. Jednak Kise to wcale nie przeszkadzało, przeciwnie uważał, że to na swój sposób słodkie, poza tym był pewien, że to pierwszy i ostatni raz, kiedy może dominować.

Zwinnymi palcami rozpiął biała koszulę opinającą tak doskonale wyrzeźbione mięśnie Daiki'ego i aż westchnął z zachwytu. Mimo że widział go już wiele razy, to nigdy nie miał okazji przesunąć dłonią po płaskim brzuchu i silnych ramionach, które teraz ciasno oplatały go w pasie.

Usłyszał jak chłopak głośno wciąga powietrze, gdy zabrał się do odpinania jego paska, ale gdy rzucił mu ukradkowe spojrzenie tylko uśmiechnął się szczerze i przymknął powieki. Przez cały ten czas patrzył na niego spod na wpół przymrużonych powiek, zamglonym wzrokiem przesuwał po bladym ciele Kise, gładził złote włosy i składał gorące pocałunki na każdym skrawku ciała.

Natomiast Kise nie widział nic. Wszystko zlewało się w mieszaninę barwnych plam i dźwięków. Czuł dotyk ciepłych dłoni na swoim ciele, czuł jego przyśpieszony oddech i czuł wypełniające go uczucie uniesienia. Chyba krzyczał, był pewny, że wykrzyczał to czego tak bardzo się wstydził. Bezpieczny, w ramionach ukochanego wyznał swoje uczucia i teraz leżąc obok niego wciąż oddychając ciężko nie był pewny jego reakcji, ostatecznie, nigdy nie rozmawiali o miłości.

Aomine nie odpowiedział. To nie było w jego stylu, zamiast tego, zamknął Kise w ramionach, dzięki czemu blondyn mógł usłyszeć szybko bijące serce. Łzy ulgi i szczęścia spłynęły mu po policzkach, a Daiki tego nie zauważył, lub taktownie nie chciał zauważyć.


End file.
